1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates particularly to vibratory mechanical drawing devices.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, many mechanical devices have been successfully manufactured to facilitate the construction of various creative designs. One such device includes a plurality of interrelated gear portions which facilitate the construction of various geometric designs. All of the prior art drawing devices utilize specific manually movable elements to control the operation of the various components.